Naruto Moves In With Hyuugas!
by nulyak
Summary: summary: Hiashi burns down Naruto's house and Tsunade sends Naruto to live with the Hyuugas! Only chaos can happen! Naruto x Hinata! With a little Sasuke x Sakura! Completed! The sequal is out!: U can find it in my profile!
1. I'm Moving In With You!

Naruto Moves In With the Hyuuga's!

Summary: Hiashi burns Naruto's house down and Tsunade sends Naruto to live with them for payback and Hiashi cant tell Naruto what to do! Only chaos will happen!

Disclaimer: I don't not own Naruto or any of its characters!

Chapter One: I'm moving In With You! Believe It!

Hiashi and the villagers had torches and were walking to Naruto's house. Naruto was at the ramen shop and was stuffing his face for a job well done on his first A-class mission. Anyway the villagers were going to the alternate path to his house so he doesn't see them. "Burn his house down!" the villagers yelled. Hiashi was the angriest. His daughter was in love with the 'Demon Brat'! How dare she!

After this Hinata will no longer have her 'Naruto'," Hiashi yelled.

Naruto was finished with his ramen! "Thanks old man!" he yelled. "No problem! And thanks for paying off your debt!" he yelled back!

Naruto was walking back home thinking about (Wait for it…) Ramen! He heard a crowd chanting 'burn down his house!' "Oh what the heck are they doing to by house! Those baka's!" Naruto said in rage! "I just got free cable! NO!" Naruto went demon fox and started going to his house!

But it was too late. His little house was gone. All that was left was a sign that said 'Hiashi Hyuuga was here.'

The next day Naruto complained to Tsunade about his house while holding up the sign that said 'Hiashi Hyuuga was here!' "Well Naruto I fell terribly sorry for you," she said sarcastically. "But I will have to call Hiashi…"

Hiashi came up and was sweating. "Hiashi…Naruto here says you burned down his house," Tsunade held up the sign. "For your punishment I will let Naruto live with you and your family! But not only that, he will be able to live like he did before! And if he ask you for money, ramen, or any think to make him comfortable, you will give it to him!" Hiashi thought about this. He cursed himself for doing what he did. "Now Naruto, Hiashi, you guys can go home and get Naruto comfortable."

At the Hyuuga house Hinata was in here room watching Tim and Joe (Would be Tom and Jerry). Tim had just ran into a door and began bleeding. " Ha , ha ,ha! Now that's comedy!" She said laughing in a way that would scare Kiba and Shino.

"Hinata-sama!" Hanabi called her sister. "This new shinobi is living with us!"

Hinata looked up from her sister. "N-N-Naruto-kun?"

Naruto was doing a cool pose and said. "Yeah Naruto Uzumaki is here! Believe it!"

This is my first Naruto Fiction and my first Fan Fiction. PLEASE be kind!


	2. Look Through Personal Belongings!

Naruto Moves In With the Hyuugas!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Chapter Two: Looking Through Personal Belongings!

"This I-I-is the living r-room Naruto-kun…" Hinata said. She was giving Naruto a tour of the house. He looked at the living room. It had a silver big screen TV and a XBOX 360 and a DVD player! The walls were blue and painted blue and white in zigzags. There were pictures on the wall of Hinata's family and the some other things!

Naruto walked to a picture and began to laugh! There was a label on it that describes what it is like the other pictures!

" 'Hinata's first time using the potty! She still loves her bunny underwear products!'" Naruto laughed as Hinata blushed. " BUNNY!"

"That's NOT REAL NARUTO-KUN!" Hinata tried to convince him! "I-I-IT'S A FAKE! THAT'S ACTUALLY HANABI!"

"What ever!"

Naruto looked for more pictures and looked at a picture of Hinata and when she did the sexy-no-jutsu and wondered what would happen! Clouds and everything surrounded her but she didn't turn into a man! She was still herself!  
"Hinata…" Naruto's mouth was on the floor! "I. Never. Would've. Thought that you were...I must find more pictures!"

Hinata's face was completely red. ' This is so embracing!' Hinata thought as Naruto kept on taking about the many other embracing pictures!

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata yelled at him! "Let us continue the tour!" Naruto looked at her. He nodded. 'Want to find out more anyway!' he thought.

Soon after Naruto looked at the house found the hot tube, the kitchen, the dojo, he wanted to see Neji's room!

"So this is what it looks like eh?" Naruto said looking around. There was a lot of space and there was only a bead and a TV. The wooden floor was crappy and walls had ants coming in. Naruto found Neji's dress drawer! "Heh, heh, heh! Let's see what Neji has hidden in his room!" Naruto found a book that had notes in it. He opened it.

" 'Dear diary, Ten-ten is SUPER SEXY! Some times I get a glimpse of her underwear when she bends down like a whole bunch of girls do at school! One day, when I kill Hinata and Hanabi and Hiashi-sama, I will make her my wife! Ten-ten Hyuuga…That has a nice feel to it!'" Naruto stopped and laughed. "Y-you shouldn't l-l-look through Neji-nii-san's stuff!" Hinata said wit worry. "A come on Hinata!" "But its bad…" Hinata looked down. "Hinata…If you tell Neji the baka, then I'll look through your stuff!" Naruto yelled. Hinata shut up. She didn't want all her secrets read by Naruto!

"Let's GO!" Naruto said as he ran up the stairs to Hinabi's room!

"Well that was boring!" Naruto said. "She didn't have anything that was funny or cool! Hanabi is lame!"

"It w-w-was k-kind of boring Naruto-kun…" Hinata said following him though the halls. "Where's your dads room?" Naruto asked. "Hiashi-sama's room?" Hinata said in fear. She'd never been there for a long time.

Hinata pointed out the directions. It was at the top of the mansion!

Hinata and Naruto entered the room. Hiashi was meditating and listening to a relaxation tape. Naruto nudged Hinata and grinned. "Kage-Bunshin-no-jutsu!" Naruto whispered. Two clones appeared. One looked like Naruto and the other Hinata. They went in holding hands.

"Oh Hiashi…" Clone Naruto said. "Hinata and me are going out for nine hours! Bye-bye!"

Hiashi opened his eyes and a vein went appeared on his head. "NARUTO!" he yelled as he got up and chased the clones around out side and still throughout the town.

Naruto nodded and smiled!

He went in his room and found his cloths drawer. He stopped.

"Hinata…" Naruto said. "I made a disturbing discover about your father." "What?" "Your Dad!" "What?" "IS!" "WHAT NARUTO-KUN?" "…Briefs…" Naruto finished. Hinata was stupefied. "What did you say?" Hinata asked. "Your father, Hiashi-sama, wears briefs! I mean even I wear boxers!" Naruto said as he pulled his pants down!

Hinata looked down at his pants and twitched. Her eyes moved to his boxers. They were blue and had frogs on them.

Hinata then closed her eyes and then fainted and a **BONK! ** was heard!

'What's with her? Naruto thought.

Me: That was good!

Naruto: Yeah it was!

Hinata: I got to see Naruto-kun's boxers! HOORAY!

Me: Don't you think of anything else?

Hinata: What was that about Naruto-kun's boxers?

Naruto: sigh Well give this a good review okay! This is my first fan fiction!


	3. The Party's Just Getting Started

Naruto Moves In With The Hyuugas!

Chapter Three: The Party's Getting Started!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hinata woke up in her room. "How did I? How did I get here?" she asked herself. She looked around at her clock. It was 11:00 am.

She got up out her bed and got dressed in her usual cloths. She brushed her hair and walked out her room without shoes. It was Saturday and she didn't have any missions.

"Good morning Hinata!" Naruto said. He came out of nowhere and was very close to her. He back up and began to grin. "Guess what?" he said.

"What Naruto-Kun?" Hinata asked.

"I'm gonna throw a party! And its gonna be the best ever!" Naruto yelled.

" What!" Hinata said. "Is Hiashi-sama actually going to let you do that?"

"OF COURSE NOT!" Naruto said. "I got a plan involving a clone, a transformation, and a DJ! Do you now any DJ?"

Hinata looked and took Naruto to her room. She went through her closet as Naruto looked around her room. Her bed was pink and blue and her walls were white. Her floor was not crappy (Unlike Neji's room). She had a poster of boy bands and pictures of other kids. Pictures of her, Neji, and a picture of all the gennins, and a picture of her and Naruto when they were on a mission together (Taken by Kakashi).

Hinata took out a turn table and two CDs. She hooked it up to a boom box put on shades. "Eh?" Naruto said before Hinata turned on 'Cant Touch This'. She began to mix all over her room and the sound was up all the way. It could be heard even at the Hokage's tower.

Hinata stopped mixing an took of the shades. Naruto was speechless for a moment. "Hinata-chan! That was awesome!" Hinata smiled when he called her 'chan'. "Thank-you, Naruto-kun!" Hinata said happily. "OK Hinata here's the plan!" he said as he whispered a few words to Hinata. She nodded and headed in to town.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hiashi POV:

There was a call on the phone and I had to pick the phone up! "Hello?" _"Hiashi!" _"Yes! What is it!" _"I have a mission that will take you many hours from 3:00! You will go to the Great Naruto Bridge and then get a special never before seen issue of 'Icha Icha Paradise! You understand? There will be no question about this mission! Bye-bye!" _ "Bye."

I hang-up the phone and went to Hinata's room.

"Hello father." Hinata said in her usual voice. "Hinata, I will be gone for about a day so you will be left with Naruto and Neji okay?" "Yes father…" "AND DON'T THROW ANY PARTIES!" I yelled. I went out the door and got all of my weapons out the shed. "HAHAHAH! This mission will be completed by the great Hiashi-sama!" I ran out the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Normal POV:

"He totally fell for it!" Naruto yelled. He was in Tsunade's office. He picked up a phone and called Hinata's cell phone. "Phase one completed!" Hinata said. "Your p-p-plan was brilliant Naruto-k-kun. I never would've thought about transforming into Tsunade and telling father to go on a mission that would take more than a day!" "YEAH! Now my clone will be passing out invites all over the place! You got the decorations up?" "Yes."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It soon was enough was almost 7:00. The time the party started! Naruto was in Hinata's room with a tied up Neji.

"This guy ain't gonna tell Hiashi-sama jack!" Naruto said. "Now Hinata-chan! The party is about to start. Oh and…Um…" Naruto blushed. "Thanks for being the DJ….that was nice of you." Hinata blushed. "Y-Y-Your w-welcome Naruto-k-k-kun." She replied.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

An hour later…

"WHOO! This is Hinata-Chan-MAX! NOW PARTY!" Hinata said as she put to CDs on the turntable! They all were dancing in the house. Hinata of course wasn't dancing with anyone. The house was filled and the light beams were moving all around. "YEAH! I'll give a SHOUT OUT TO NARUTO UZUMAKI! PRANKSTER, NEXT HOKAGE, AND THE HOST OF THE DANCE! PEACE!" Hinata shouted in a different voice!

Sasuke and Sakura were dancing together while Shikamaru and Ino were by the punch bowl, and Konohamaru and Hanabi were dancing their own little dance.

Every one was having a good time! So far so good!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hinata: I rock HARD!

Naruto: For RIZZLE!

Me: Don't ever say that again!

Naruto: OK!

Hinata: Give this a good review Ok!  
Shikamaru: Why? It's so troublesome.

Ino: Tsk, tsk, Shikamaru!

Me: UH! Just give me a good review!


	4. Break Dancer Gaara and a Jealous Hinata!

Chapter Four: Gaara the Ultimate Dancer and a Jealous Hinata!

Naruto: NO WAY! YOU ARE SO GONNA GET JEALOUS HINATA-CHAN!

Hinata: y-y-you don't know that….

Naruto: Uh huh! The chapter tittle says so!

Hinata: I wont get j-j-jealous Naruto-kun.

Naruto: OK you win (She still gets jealous any way….) !

Sasuke: Anyway, the guy that wrote this fan fiction doesn't own Sasuke!

Naruto: No! He doesn't own Naruto! That's the name of the show!

Sasuke: Loser…  
Naruto: GRRR!  
Hinata: I want Naruto to pull his pants down again just like in chapter two…

Sakura: Are you some kind of Naruto pervert?

Me: No…She's just gonna get jealous!

Hinata: I WONT GET JEALOUS!

Me: Shut up Hinata and just let me type the story or I'll take you out of it!

Hinata: NO! Don't do that!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke was on the wall watching the people dance. Sakura was with him as usual.

"Sasuke-kun! Let's dance!" Sakura said happily.

"No…" Sasuke said plainly.

"Can you even dance Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked. "Its okay if you cant…I mean all it means is that you're the only one in Konoha that cant dance." Sakura said trying to provoke him into dancing.

"I know what your trying to do," Sasuke said.

"Come on Sasuke-kun! I mean look at Naruto!" Sakura pointed at Naruto in the crowd.

He had two Konoha chicks and one sand babe dancing all around him. "Yeah baby!" Naruto said. Naruto was looking actually like the grand master G.!

Sasuke was feeling bad. Naruto was cooler than him! HE could never live that down.

Hinata stopped the song. "YO! YO! THIS IS HINATA-CHAN MAX! NOW LETS GET DOWN OLD SCHOOL STYLE! WE GONNA HAVE A DANCE OFF!" Naruto left the girls. "Yeah I'll kick any body's butt in this challenge!" he yelled. "Any one want to take me on! The Nine Tailed Break Dancer!"

"I will…" a creepy voice said. Naruto turned around and saw Sabaku-no-Gaara

"GO GAARA, GO GAARA, GO!" Temari and Kankuro yelled.

Gaara took off his gourd and then all of his cloths to reveal and silver disco outfit. He grinned. "Bring. It. On."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hinata took out a CD and played "Super Freak!". (Hinata: If you don't now what that is then read the lyrics).

_She's a very freaky girl!_

_The kind you don't take home to mother! _

_She will never let your spirits down!_

_Once you get her off the street!_

Gaara started doing the robot and then began spinning on his head. Naruto grinned.

He got up and did a one-hand-stand and then grabbed his foot. He jumped back on his feet and started mimicking Gaara's head spin break dancing technique.

_SUPER FREAK SUPER FREAK! _

_She's SUPER FREAKY_ YEAH!

EVERYBODY SING!

Naruto and Gaara continued dancing and they were equally matched. Naruto grinned and looked at Temari. 'Temari-chan! That'll tick Gaara off so much he wont be able to concentrate!' Naruto had seen Gaara's development. He loved his siblings (Still doesn't love Kankuro as much as Temari) and was protective over them. Very protective….

Naruto grabbed Temari by the waist and she blushed. During the time his hand was on her waist you could her Ohs and Oohs and Hehes.

Hinata's faced turned read with anger but controlled herself! ' NO! Temari-chan could still Naruto-kun from me! I won't let that happen! NEVER' Hinata thought in fury mode!

_TEMPTATIONS SING!   
OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_

_SUPER FREAK SUPER FRAK!  
OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_

_YEAH!_

Naruto and Temari were getting their dance on, as Gaara was about to fall out. And he did just that! "Uh sand come…" he said as the sand broke his fall. He moved his head from facing the sand. "Now I know why every one doesn't like it when I shut them up with sand in the mouths."

Naruto smiled. "YEAH! I did it!" Naruto let go of Temari and a jealous Hinata started playing the ordinary music.

Naruto and Temari started dancing and Gaara went outside in shame. "Humph. All that time…Thanks a lot Shukaku!

"**SHUT UP! I DIDN'T THINK YOU'D BE GOIN AGAINTS HIM!" **Shukaku roared in Gaara's head.

"Dumb. You are so dumb!" Gaara ranted.

"**HEY! LAST TIME I DISCOED WITH HIM HE USED HIS TAILS TO WHIP OF MY GROOVE DOG! DON'T MESS WITH ME G-DOG! NEXT TIME I'LL KICK HIS BUTT! FOR RIZZLE!" **

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"COME ON SASUKE-KUN!"

"NO!"

Sakura was getting on Sasuke's nerves. She continued to ask him to dance.

"Hey Naruto!" Naruto was too busy dancing with Temari.

"HEY, HEY, HEY! Sand Girls got some moves!" Naruto said

Temari blushed. 'Why is he such a hotty now?' she thought.

'I'll kill that son of a Kazekage!' she thought fiercely.

Hinata did a few hand signs. "Turn-Table-Mixer-no-Jutsu!" she said. You could see that Hinata was furious! 'Naruto-kun is MINE!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hinata: I WILL KILL TEMARI!

Naruto: (whispers to Sasuke): see? She's jealous.

Sasuke: Yep.

Sakura: Mmmmmmmhmmmmm.

Hinata: I AM NOT FREAKING JEALOUS!

Kakashi: Anger management… hey a new volume is out. (Runs to bookstand).

Me: Thanks for the reviews…oh yeah and don't tell Hinata that she is a little….crazy…

Hinata: I HEARD YA!

Me, Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke: RUN!  
Temari: Review. Naruto come back you hotty!

Hinata: IIIIIIIIIIII WIIIIIIIIIIIIIILLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL KILLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL YOOOOOOOOOOOOOU!


	5. The end! Or is it?

Naruto Moves in With The Hyuugas!

Naruto Uzumaki! Mr. Burn Down Houses!

Disclaimer: I really wish I did but I don't own Naruto!

Naruto: To bad sucka!

Hinata: Hahahaha

Sasuke: Hn. (Translation: You suck hard!)

Sakura: CHA! DROP DEAD!

Me: You all shall pay! Anyway! The story is about to end in these chapter! But don't worry…. Just wait!

'That little!" Hinata said in thin air! Naruto stopped dancing for a moment and saw Hinata walking with blind furry.

"H-H-Hinata-chan?" Naruto stuttered.

Temari evil-eyed Hinata. Hinata did the same. "You!" They both said. "Stay away from Naruto! No You! SHUT UP! Do I have to lay some smackdown on you!" They both had fire in their eyes.

"If only I had Fire Eyes No Jutsu…" Sasuke said sadly.

Sakura comforted him. Sasuke cried his tears out.

Anyway….

"YAHHAYhhayAyaHAUyA ayahuayia Good for nothing!" They started to punch kick slap backhand slap spank and rip cloths off each other.

Naruto slowly walked near the kitchen. His eyes were watery. "Mmmmmm….wah." Naruto said.

He was by the kitchen door and walked in on Lee and Ten-ten making out.

"The blossom of Ten-ten's youth has exploded beyond my mind! WAHOO!" Drunk Lee said.

Ten-ten in rage ripped Naruto's cloths off and threw him outside the kitchen.

He covered h8is privates and walked around the cat-fight. He made it to the front door and blew out air. "Whoo! Believe it that was close,"

"WHO SAID BELIEVE IT!" someone asked. Everyone looked at Naked Naruto. He grinned and opened the door. He ran into a chest. A manly chest.

"NARUTO!"

Naruto looked at the man's face.

"Hi Hiasi-sama…" Naruto got out of his mouth.

Then he looked at Hinata who just happened to be behind him for chasing him before he got out. (She's crazy now)

"You Uzumaki! Have made me angry! You wont like me when I am totally angry! Hinata! Get some fighting cloths on cause I'm finta kick some…"

"BUT! MAN THIS ISNT RIGHT! I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING! ITS JUST THAT YOUR DAUGHTER IS KINDA HOT NOW! AND SO IS TEMARI AND SAKURA AND TEN-TEN AND…"

"Hey Naruto," Sasuke said. "Turn around and look at your but! I did a jutsu to make it hot. Literally."

Naruto looked at his butt and it was on fire. "YAHHHAHAH!" Help me! Help me!" Naruto ran around the house. "HEL!" he ran into the wooden walls and floors spreading the fire across the mansion very fast. Soon the house was in flames and everyone ran out the door.

--------

Later

Naruto ran out the house stop, drop, and rolling. "It's over." He gasped for breath and saw a women with a huge chest.

"Hi Tsunade!" Naruto said cheerfully.

"Shut up Naruto!" she replied angrily as the Ninja's put out the fire. " I've got you a knew house but now you've burned down there house! Now to repay the damages….you are going to let them live in your new house….FOREVER!"

"Forever?" Naruto asked in shock.

"Not really," Tsunade replied. " They will live with you for about a year."

"A YEAR! NO!!!!!!!"! What's the worst that could happen in a year? A lot! See the next series called "Hyuuga's move in with the Uzumaki?"


End file.
